


Inhale, Exhale, and Repeat.

by Lovetribable



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Post Doomsday, Techno and Tommy forgive eachother, The Author Wrote This To Cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetribable/pseuds/Lovetribable
Summary: Technoblade thinks about what happened between him and Tommy, set after Doomsday and Dream being imprisoned.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Inhale, Exhale, and Repeat.

Inhale.

Exhale.

And Repeat.

Inhale, Exhale, and Repeat. It was like a mantra, repeating in his head. Inhale, Exhale, Repeat.

Techno could barely breathe, 

The cold air seemed to singe his lungs. Why did this hurt more than any other type of pain? 

The letter in his gloved hand crumpled as he sat on his steps. 

'Tommy went with Tubbo to fight Dream one last time. It is likely they won't survive. -Eret' 

How could he be so stupid? Why would he go to fight Dream? Alone? It was a death wish!

Techno should go and help. Then they would have had a chance.

That's when his communicator pinged. 

Techno almost didn't want to open it, fearing the worst. Was the boy that had smuggled his way into his house gone? Was he merely a memory? Cursed to be a child soldier forgotten by time? 

What would he do? What would  _ Phil  _ do? 

Techno knew that Phil wasn't a great father, his friend had many faults. He had seen it in Ghostbur, and in Tommy while he was here. He was neglecting Tommy, he barely treated Ghostbur as anything more than a child. But still, he still mourned Alivebur, he would still mourn Tommy. 

And Techno, he didn't want to admit it, to even think about it. 

But he had come to care about Tommy, to view him less of a nuisance, and more of a little brother. 

He had to, he had to know. 

**_Dreamwastaken was slain by Tommyinnit_ **

What? How was that possible? 

It pinged again. 

**_Dreamwastaken was slain by Tommyinnit_ **

It wasn't a glitch then. 

Techno inhaled sharply. How had Tommy killed Dream twice?

He looked up, Ghostbur was here, making some sort of blue pottery, and Ranboo wasn't at his shack. 

He would try to ask Ranboo. 

_ 'What's going on?' _

The reply was instant. 

_ 'They're putting Dream in prison.' _

The messages came faster, and Techno could feel the kid's anxiety.

_ 'He was gonna kill Tubbo and imprison Tommy.'  _

_ 'He was gonna collect everyone's stuff and keep it. He had a place for Enderchest and your axe.'  _

There was a pause. 

_ 'Dream confessed to blowing up the community house.' _

Well, that was interesting, considering that Ranboo had confessed to Phil and him that he had done it. 

_ 'Okay, thank you Ranboo.' _

"God." Techno snapped the communicator shut, standing up. 

He glanced over at Ghostbur, considering talking to the ghost, before shaking his head slightly. He walked onto the snow, into the house where the dogs were sitting. 

He sat, letting the dogs curl into him and pile onto him, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the crushing feeling still deep in his bones.

The voices weren't as easy to ignore.

_ He could have died!! _

_ Dream isn't homeless no more LOL _

_ He hates you still.  _

_ He survived, but he's still traumatized. pogchamp. _

_ Disc pog?  _

He tried to ignore the pinpricks in his eyes.

He was Technoblade, he didn't cry. 

Especially not over  **_traitors_ ** . 

But it was still hard to see Tommy that way, to call the boy with the tired grayed eyes, a traitor.

The first time Techno had seen Tommy, the kid had been on death's door. 

He had expressed more worry than even Phil, fretting whenever Tommy wasn't around to hear. 

He had been so  _ skinny,  _ so Techno had let him eat his golden apples. 

He had been so bruised, that Techno had loaned the boy his second ccape.

He had been so... so... scared. That Techboblade had given him one of his prized weapons, his axe. 

If Techno was honest with himself, he wanted Tommy back, to be able to bicker with the kid. 

To watch him build an ugly cobblestone tower, despite what it did to his property value. 

He wanted to hear that boisterous, annoying and somehow endearing at the same time laugh, watch as his raccoon tail swished and puffed out as he rambled on about 'primes, likes, and women'. 

He wanted to be able to lock arms and feel a sense of comradeship, a real sense of it. 

He knew he would give the world for Phil. 

But he knew, deep down in his heart, he would have given the world for Tommyinnit as well. 

It hurt to think about, to think about what he would have given to Tommy to help him, and then to realize Tommy hadn't ever considered him a friend.

He fell asleep in the pile of dogs, feeling like he was drowning in his own thoughts. 

He didn't even stir when the ender hybrid got home and covered him with a blanket, or when Phil checked on him in the middle of the night.

His back was sore when he awoke the next morning, scars of old wars and hypixel tournaments, throbbing in the cold. 

One of the dogs whined as he got up, and Techno huffed, opening the door so they could all leave with him and play about, doing their business and barking at anything they thought suspicious. 

He sighed to himself as he looked around. 

He should just stop procrastinating and actually talk to Tommy, and really talk this time. To do something to try to understand each other. 

But, he wouldn't do that. Not right now at least. 

"Inhale, exhale, and repeat." He reminded himself aloud, as Phil walked up. 

"Hey mate. Why didn't you sleep in the house?" 

Phil never called it home, it was always 'the house' or 'your house'. Maybe he never would, the only place Techno had ever heard his friend call home was the hardcore lands.

Techno wasn't sure when he himself had started calling the house, ‘home’. 

It must've been while Tommy was here, as the kid had called it home often enough, it must have rubbed off on Techno.

"Just didn't feel like it. The dogs were comfy." He gestured to the pack that was frolicking in the snow. His back ached, but the lie slipped through his teeth easily.

"Okay…" Phil said, clearly not sounding like he believed him. "Well, I'm going to be collecting things. I won't be around for a few weeks, keep out of trouble." He paused, glancing over at Ranboo, who was humming to himself, working on his shack, "And look out for the kid will you?"

Techno looked over and nodded, the kid did remind him of himself, a lot if he was being honest. 

He looked back at Phil, "Take care my friend. Watch out for baby zombies." 

Phil rolled his eyes good naturedly, "It was one time!" He slung his bag over his shoulder, gave Techno a half hug, and walked off without another word. 

Techno sighed, watching Phil walk away, until he was a speck in the distance. 

Perhaps he and Ranboo could go for another adventure to pass the time. 

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

"Hey! Ranboo! You have any more of those explorer maps?" 

"Yeah! I was hoping we could go on a search for a mansion actually!" Ranboo replied.

That's just what he needed, a distraction.

The trip took a couple of days, and Techno was tired when they returned. 

After sleeping for half a day, he got up, nodded to Ranboo who was tending to his pets, and trekked across the snow to his nether portal. 

Phil wasn't back yet, he might as well check on what was happening in the SMP post doomsday.

"Hello Technoblade." Jack Manifold was the first person to spot him once he got to the main area of the SMP, and instantly Techno was on edge. 

Why was he acting so nice? What was he hiding? He almost wanted to reach for his sword.

His thoughts derailed when he noticed the construction of a building, 

It looked well made so far, some sort of tower. 

Techno squinted, 'Tommyinnit hotel' a sign read. 

"He's making a hotel?" Techno muttered. 

"Yeah. Look out for the project manager though, he kept chasing me away and hitting me." 

Techno jumped, not expecting Jack to show up next to him.

He really didn't like this guy. He glared at him until Jack took the hint and backed away a few feet, giving him a safe distance.

Turning back to where the hotel was, he elected to ignore Jack Manifold.

Techno could hear laughing, and what sounded like… animal crossing dialogue? 

"If you keep getting beat up, stay away then, nerd." Techno said, walking towards the building. 

He was stopped as soon as crossed the property line, a small green robot with raccoon ears and a creeper face stopped him, holding a netherite sword. 

It tapped the communicator hanging from his hip, and Techno opened it. 

_ 'GREETINGS, WHY ARE YOU HERE.' _

Straight and to the point, Techno could admire that. 

"I was around, and I noticed this, uh large... building being constructed and got curious. What is being built?" Techno said aloud, spotting blonde hair bobbing about, hacking away at weeds. 

_'Little_ _Tommyinnit has asked Awesamdude to construct him a hotel. I am here to manage.'_ The tiny robot looked up at him. _'And keep him safe. From whatever dangers may come.'_

That seemed directed at him.

Techno held up his hands, "woah woah, I'm just passing through. I don't want to hurt Tommy." 

Neither of them noticed as the teen himself walked up, and was staring at them. 

"Technoblade?" Tommy said, and Techno looked up.

He looked better than he had last seen him, on doomsday. When he was destroying everything the boy loved.

Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Hi Tommy." He said weakly, feeling awkward already. 

"Why are you here?" Tommy asked, sounding defensive, his arms crossed across his chest. Techno noticed the original Axe of Peace slung across his back. 

He had kept it then. Techno had thought it was lost forever. 

It didn't matter, not now at least. Maybe one day he would ask how the kid had found it in the rubble.

_ Inhale, Exhale, and Repeat.  _ He reminded himself,  _ Take the first step yourself, you'll never do anything if you stay still. _

"I wanted…" he swallowed harshly, hesitating. What did he want? Why did he seek out Tommy, despite everything? 

He hated this feeling. 

It wasn't guilt, Techno didn't regret destroying L'manburg. That place was a breeding ground for corruption and darkness, it should have been abandoned when Wilbur blew it up the first time.

It was loss. 

He missed Tommy, he felt like despite the fact that he had won, against all of them on Doomsday. He had still lost. 

"I wanted to finally…" he looked down for a minute struggling to find the right words, "I wanted to not have," Techno looked back up, Tommy was simply watching him, a silent encouragement to keep talking. "Have to keep hating each other." He said, still not sure if he was saying the right thing. 

"Techno." Tommy said simply, sounding exhausted, "I'm sorry."

It was only 2 words, but Techno recognized the weight of them. 

Tommy and Techno both were terrible with their words, they both preferred actions. 

Which is probably why their team up had ended so, so badly. 

"Let's talk? Yeah? Away from here, and those stupid red vines." Tommy took the first step, a leap of faith over a metaphorical ravine.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Techno caught him on the other side of the chasm of hurt they had made themselves.

Together, they could repair the burnt bridge. 

It was a week later, and Tommy and Techno were sitting in his house laughing over something or other. 

After a while there was a moment of comfortable silence, Tommy spoke. "Techno, I've been thinking." 

Techno raised a brow at the blonde, this ought to be good. 

Whatever Tommy was about to say was likely to either be about, women, primes or the discs.

Tommy surprised him, though, "It's about your axe."

Great. The kid had probably lost it, and now was trying to figure out a way to tell Techno.

Tommy summoned The Axe of Peace from his inventory, setting it on the table. "I know Ranboo gave you a replacement, but…" Tommy smiled awkwardly, "I figured this isn't mine, so I should return it." 

Well, that was unexpected. So was the fact that Tommy had kept it safe this whole time. Techno would have figured the kid had sold it by now, especially considering he didn't even acknowledge it when they first talked by the hotel. 

Techno looked at it for a long moment, before looking up. "Keep it." 

"W-what?" Tommy looked confused, looking between the axe and Techno. 

Techno leaned back in his chair, "Keep it. Like you said, I've already got a replacement, and so think now that we understand each other and have stopped being on opposite sides...you're pretty worthy of keeping it." Techno shrugged, "Just don't lose it or anything. That thing was pretty expensive and I won't be grinding to get you another one." He added nonchalantly, despite the fact that he knew now Tommy wouldn't lose it.

Tommy grinned and in a burst of movement he hugged Techno.

Techno froze, but quickly returned the hug, glad that Tommy couldn't see him. 

He wasn't  _ crying _ chat, shut up. 

His eyes were just watery, from… the cold…

"Thank you big man! I'll make sure I make you proud!" Tommy said, before rambling on about how he would get so many women now that the axe was his. 

Techno laughed to himself, watching Tommy pace and wave his hands about as he talked on and on. 

_ 'make him proud?' _

Technoblade was already proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter! (@lovetribable) 
> 
> I just really want bedrock bros back :(


End file.
